Long Lost Brother
by p0ke
Summary: This is a story about two completely differnet shows. Black Books and Naruto. Naruto searches on the internet about his family and comes across an Irish relative. Will this relative be all Naruto wants? Read on to find out more...
1. Has Naruto got more family?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOTH BLACK BOOKS OR NARUTO. THIS IS PURLEY FAN-MADE.

Black Books is a comedy show. YouTube it. And Naruto is a Japanese cartoon. They have no relation to each other.

Anyway, this is my first fanfic and i'm really excited. I had to wait 2 days to upload it because it said I couldn't. So as soon as I could I did! Please leave reviews, I wanna know what you guys think!

* * *

Sat there was a 12 year old boy. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. His golden blonde locks swishing in the wind and his ocean blue eyes looking at the trees above him. He stood up and began to walk back to his house. He had just come back from an all night party at Sakura's house, where things didn't go too well with Sasuke.And Neji and Gaara had got..._closer_.** (1) **

Later that evening, Naruto had decided to look up his family history. He knew his parents had died, but he was too young to be told about his family. His mum's parents and his dad's parents and their parents. He wanted to know who he was related to. Could it be somebody famous? Some famous artist or historian or something? Naruto doubted that.

"Why would there be anyone famous in my family?" He asked himself.

So he jumped into his computer chair and typed in **(2)**

"Ok, let's see who my relatives are" He typed in "Uzumaki". Naruto with his nose nearly touching the computer screen, scrolled though the 20 something pages of results that had come up. He heard someone talk about another surname in the family. At first Naruto couldn't remember it, but then it came to him... _Black. _So Naruto tapped the keyboard, and someone called Bernard Black had come up. _Who was this guy? Was he my relative? _Naruto clicked on his picture and this guy's profile came up.

_Name: Bernard Black_

_Age: 32_

_Nationality: Irish_

_Occupation: Book shop owner_

_Name of business/company: Black Books, London_

_Family: Naruto, Yondaime, Jiraiya, Nawaki, Tsunade, Shodai and Nidaime_

"This guy is...related...to...me..." Naruto stuttered in shock. "I wonder who all these other people are" Naruto read on.

_Personality: Arrogant and selfish_

_Appearance: scruffy hair, wears a suit, messy_

"Oh, I don't really like the sound of this guy, he might be ok in the flesh" Naruto said aloud.

Naruto ran to the phone and dialled Sasuke's number.

"_Sasuke, we're going to London." _

"_What?! Naruto, if you haven't noticed, we're in Japan, and you hate me."_

"_Yeah, I know, and I'm willing to put that behind me, I know you don't love me. Anyway, I'm going to meet my long lost... something or other... in London, England. And I want you and Sakura to come with me, I'm gong to ring her now, meet me by the tree in half and hour" _Naruto slammed down the phone and snatched it back up again to dial Sakura's number.

"_Sakura, we're off to London. Ok? I have a long lost relative. Meet me and Sasuke by the tree in half an hour"_

"_But I thought you and Sasuke- Oh, he's gone." _

* * *

**(1)** - This bit refers to Normailty-Isn't-Normal's _House Party Hell_

**(2) - **This is supposed to have a genes website in it, but it wouldn't work.

So that's the first chapter. It's not very long, hopefully the next one can be longer. I hope you all enjoyed it! Review it please! Thankyou!


	2. All the comotion

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are all at the tree discussing this mad idea Naruto has had.

"Naruto, remind me why we are going to London again?" Sakura asked confused.

"Because I had a long lost...well I dunno what he is but look" He waved a piece of paper in front of Sakura's face. He had printed the profile of this _Bernard Black_ to show the others what he had found.

"Ok, Naruto WE'RE GOING TO LONDON!!" Shouted Sakura.

"Hn, why do we have to go and meet this jerk anyway?" Sasuke said in his usual not-so-enthusiastic tone.

"Because he might be the only relative I have left, and I want him to meet me, I can't understand why he's Irish though? Maybe some family had moved there or something. Anyway, so do you all wanna come back to my house and book the flights?" Naruto said jumping around like a frog on drugs.

So they all raced back to Naruto's house and jumped on the computer and booked the cheapest flights they could find.

"Right ok, this one looks cheap" says Sasuke pointing at a flight. "But the only problem with cheap flights is that we have to make a couple of change over's"

"Ok, I don't mind that, right we're gonna go for 1 week ok? I can't wait!!" Naruto bounced nearly falling out of his chair.

Sakura and Sasuke went back to their own houses and began to pack; they were going to stay at Naruto's house that night so they can go together and not miss their early flight. Sakura rushed upstairs and pulled her suitcase form her wardrobe and began to pack the essentials. "Shoes... clothes... make-up... hair-straighteners... books for the flight...and iPod."

She folded her clothes neatly and put them in little piles in her suitcase. There was a pile for underwear, t-shirts, skirts, and jumpers. She had done some research recently for a school project about London, she new the climate was cold.

"All done" She stood back and admired all her neat work. Sakura heaved her suit case off of her bed and yanked it down the stairs bumping on each step. She zooms back to Naruto's house where he is waiting for here at the door. The wheels on her suitcase are practically falling off because she ran so fast!

"Naruto! Naruto! Am I late? Is Sasuke here yet?" She shouted ahead of her.

"No and no. Sasuke isn't here and you're not late. I dunno where he is, probably kissing his mum goodbye!" Naruto teases while making kissy sound effects and faces.

Sasuke finally comes walking up to Naruto's front door, by this time Naruto and Sakura had gone inside because they couldn't wait outside in the cold for much longer. Sasuke finally trundles up to the door and ring the door bell. Nobody answers. He rings it again. Still, nobody answers. Sakura and Naruto had gone out the back way and gone round to the front, then JUMP! They both leaped onto Sasuke's back and cheered. Sasuke, frightened out of his life, obviously he didn't want to show it, turned round and shout at them. "What the _hell_ do you think your doing you bastards?! You could have given me a heart attack!!" Naruto and Sakura both took a step back and apoligised to Sasuke. "Sorry Sasuke, it was only a bit of fun" Naruto explained.

"Yeah Sasuke, a bit of fun. Anyway, enough of that, lets go inside!" Sakura said.

Naruto tried the front door, it was on the latch. They couldn't go in the front way. They went round the back, the door was locked. They were locked out.

"Um, guys we're kinda locked out." Naruto searched in his jeans for some keys. There was none.

"What about that window up there, Naruto?" Sasuke pointed to the bathroom window. Luckily Naruto had opened it enough earlier. So Sasuke gave Naruto a boost upon the front porch. Naruto slowly and steadily crept around the porch in case it wasn't strong enough to hold his weight. Naruto told the others to wait on the ground so then Naruto could open the front door. Naruto struggled to get through the bathroom window. He fell and toppled into the bath. Luckily he hadn't left water in there. He ran down the stairs and un-latched the door. He said sorry to everyone.

After all the commotion, they began to plan out what they were going to do in London.

* * *

That's chapter over and done with!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Naruto or Black Books.


	3. SasuXNaru

After hours of "shall we do this, or that?" Sasuke got fed up and said "I don't fucking know, lets just see how it goes! Christ." He sighed.

"Ok, lemme just print of a map of London so we know here we're going!" Naruto began to type in _maps of London_ in the search bar. "Ah ha! Here's one"

The printer was switched on and it started printing. _Weerrrr we weeerr we weeerr._

Meanwhile, Sakura was in the kitchen making everyone some food. "A sprinkle of that and a smidgen of this" she said rummaging through Naruto's cupboards adding ingredients left, right and centre. "FOOD!!" Sakura shouted at the top of her voice. The boys came running as fast as their legs could take them.

"Me first, me first!" they both shouted in unison.

"Calm down boys, stop getting so excited"

"It's my house, I should get t first!"

"But we're the guests, so I think we should get some first" Sasuke said as he shoved in front.

After they had all eaten the ramen, they sat down to watch some TV. After some while, Naruto needed the toilet, and Sasuke, for some reason followed him up the stairs. Sasuke went into Naruto's bedroom. The toilet flushed. Naruto unlocked the bathroom door, and began to go downstairs. On the way down he saw Sasuke sitting on his bed. "Sasuke, what are you doing sat there?"

"Don't you feel it too?"

"Feel what Sasuke?"

"The love between us"

Naruto walked back up the stairs and walked into his bedroom, to sit beside Sasuke. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's leg and began stroking it slowly. Up and down, up and down.

"Sasuke, I like that" Naruto put his own hand on Sasuke's bare leg also. Up and down. Sasuke put his other hand on the back of Naruto's head and began to get closer and closer to Naruto's lips. Naruto closed his eyes and put his head closer to Sasuke's.

"Guys, what are you doing up there?!" Sakura shouted up the stairs. She ran up them and looked in Naruto's bedroom. She slowly walked into Naruto's bedroom where the boys were playing tonsil tennis.

"Sasuke...Naruto..." The boys stopped kissing and looked at Sakura who stood there stunned.

"Me...and...Naruto were just-"

"I know what you and Naruto were just doing, why didn't you tell me you were gay?! Wow! Two gay friends" Sakura cheered whilst jumping up and down.

"You mean...you don't mind?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"No, this is friggin' AWESOME!!"

They all went back downstairs and finished watching an episode _Pok__é__mon. _

Sasuke did the whole "_oo-I'm-tired"-slyly-puts-arm-around-Naruto-kinda-move._

They 'snuggled' up together until the episode was over.

"Right, bedtime guys" Sakura said. Already she had her pyjamas on. They decided they would all sleep in Naruto's room tonight.

In the morning, Sasuke was first to get up. "Sasuke, what are you doing up so early?" Naruto said groggy, he stretched as hard as he could and let out the biggest yawn ever. Sakura then got up and got dressed went downstairs and brought the boys some tea.

Naruto searched through his wardrobe. He found his bright orange jumpsuit. He slipped it on. Sasuke enjoyed watching him putting it on. _Why does he have to put clothes on? Why can't he take them off? _Sasuke wondered. Making facial expressions while he was thinking.

The taxi to take them top the airport was outside Naruto's house. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were frantically rushing around Naruto's house to see if they had forgotten anything. They all shot out of the door and jumped into the backseats of the taxi.

The car rolled up to the terminal of the airport. Naruto threw the fare to the taxi driver. "Keep the change".

All three of the kids walked in a line to the check in point, suitcases in tow. Naruto handed the lady their tickets and passports. The lady opened up Naruto's passport. His face was so cheeky yet innocent. She then opened Sasuke's, his face looking glum. Sakura's was last, he face looking like a passport photo should look like. No facial expressions, looking straight at the camera.

Everything was OK. They went to go and sit down. Naruto went to the nearest cafe and got everyone a sticky bun and a cup of tea. They quickly scoffed the bun and gently sipped the tea because it was boiling hot. They waited and waited until their names were called to go on the airplane.

* * *

Well that's chapter 3 over and done with. Sorry, the chapters arn't very long. Oh well. They'll be in London soon!!


End file.
